


you & i

by softsuns



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Hm.., i love this duo, it's a drabble i guess, jennie is really whipped too, lisa is whipped, scenarios and stuff, there's a little bit of sexual thingy.. but.., this is cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: your typical marriage arrangement.





	you & i

Lalisa Manoban’s wedding was something that she’d never forget.

The expensive white dress clung to her body and her hair was absolutely straightened to perfection. She had dyed her bright orange hair black for the “special” occasion too. The whole wedding was absolutely awkward. Lisa only exchanged glances with her best friend and she could hear her mother’s constantly sighs. On the other hand, the people who weren’t close to either of the girls; were giggling about how sweet the duo were currently being. How shy and bashful Lisa was being and how beautiful the other girl looked in her wedding gown.

The two girls could barely hold eye contact with each other and throughout the whole ceremony all she wanted to do was go home. The dress was too thin, she’s feeling a little too cold and she doesn’t feel comfortable with anybody there. Lisa just wants to reach her tiny apartment, take a warm bath, and lay in her bed with her extra adorable kitten. (Who’s name was Migi.)

The whole engagement was fake. Lisa’s parents were the owners of some exclusive company whose sales were slightly going down and they needed attention. They needed attention fast. So, why not out their only daughter for some extra sales? That’s why she hadn’t give them a glance, not even a whole whisper. She didn’t let them see her when she was getting ready either.

“Is It too quick for a divorce?” Lisa asks, she’s stirring the blood red wine with her index finger and her best friend only sighs at her words. She hates seeing her like this.

“You have to be married about eight months,” Chaeyoung says and Lisa only sighs.

“Why did I agree?”

Chaeyoung’s careful while reaching for the other’s hand, knowing that the cameras were currently on the both of them. “Because you love your parents, Lila.” She says, adding the childhood nickname which makes her smile.

“Sadly,” She says, a sad smile on her face and Chaeyoung is holding her hand tight.

“She doesn’t look like a bad chick...” She points out and Lisa looks up at her wife.

No, she’s right. She doesn’t look bad at all. She’s really pretty. She has long brown hair and the wedding gown complements her figure perfectly. She’s talking to a black haired girl and she looks equally upset as Lisa. Her chest feels a blow and it really dawns on her. Their parents sold them out for business.

“I don’t love her though.” Lisa sighs out.

The twenty-one year old grew up with fairy tales, movies and everything that involved true love. Her father taught her about love, constantly reading books about true love and her mother would binge watch movies with her. She constantly saw it between her parents. She glorified marriage, how it’d be with a person she loved, in this case a woman. Lisa had came out to her parents early in her teenage years. And she wanted to know what was love, but this wasn’t it. She didn’t know it.

“I know.”

“Lisa, honey. Can we dance?” Her father calls and Lisa looks up at him. Her eyes are full of hurt and she doesn’t even know what to say. She feels lied to. She wants to scream at her parents but she won’t. She’s educated.

“I’m sorry, dad-- She’s going to dance with me.” The other interrupts and Lisa blinks. She watches how everybody around her flutters at her words and Lisa blinks. Her father blinks in surprise too.

“Oh, of course.” He excuses himself and Chaeyoung stares in curiosity too. Lisa only stands from the comfortable chair, reaching for her hand and follows her to the middle of the ballroom. Their wedding dresses are matching, Lisa’s made of lace and Jennie’s somewhat slicker. Lisa doesn’t know, she doesn’t know how to describe a dress. All she knows is that it’s pretty and shows the other’s assets perfectly.

“Can you do this?” She whispers and Lisa nods. She’s danced for about seventeen years.

“Follow my lead.” Lisa says and she’s starting. There’s a piano playing in the background, there’s a ballad and it’s absolutely lovely.

“Do you know my name?” Her wife says and Lisa shakes her head.

“A whole reception and you don’t know my name?” She laughs and Lisa’s cheeks are burning.

“I’m Jennie, Jennie Kim.”

“I’m Lalisa. Lisa for short.”

“Lisa… It’s a nice name.”

  
“Lisa… It’s a nice name.”

They’re swaying to the music and they work well together. Lisa leads and Jennie follows her blindly.

“So, we’re married.” Jennie starts and Lisa nods.

Jennie laughs, “Happy marriage day.”

Lisa only snorts. “Happy marriage day, Jennie.”

The first month was full of awkwardness.

Neither Lisa nor Jennie has ever lived with somebody. Lisa would wake up first, catching Jennie sitting on the counter without pants while drinking coffee. She woke up early, it was obvious. She had a smear of saliva on her cheeks and she looked really cute. But… she wasn’t wearing any pants. And the only person Lisa’s seen naked was herself.

“Sorry,” The blush crushes her cheeks, looking away and Jennie only blinks. Not really phased.

“It’s the first time I’ve ever seen you with no makeup,” Jennie points out and Lisa’s expression changes. Her eyes are wide in surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. You look really pretty,” Jennie says.

“Oh.” Lisa says and her cheeks are bright again.

“Coffee?”

The second month was slightly warmer. They would include lunch together, they’d spend together their coffee breaks and at times, they’d sleep together too. (Jennie drapped on the sofa, paperwork glued to her cheek and Lisa front first on the table, forehead pressing down the keyboard.) It was comfortable.

“Hey,” Lisa greets and she’s setting the food on the table. Jennie only looks up at her, a pile of paperwork on the table. She’s wearing her glasses, a messy ponytail and a black pin pulling her bangs back. Lisa’s wearing her suit, one that matched (unintentionally) Jennie’s outfit.

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Jennie greets, a smile on her face. Lisa loves her smile.

“Nothing, I just brought you lunch. You’ve been glued here and I can see you from my office, you know.” Lisa says, sitting across her. She’s fixing the papers and shoving them aside, she hates how she’s overworking herself. “I brought you some salad, some ramen and some chicken. I don’t know which one you like more, so just eat whatever you want and leave me what you don’t want.”

“Lisa-”

“No, Jennie. You need to eat.” Lisa reaches for a fork, grabbing it for the girl and handing it to her. “Here, eat with me.”

“If you don’t eat, I can easily fire you. Also, I’m your wife. So listen to me.” Lisa scolds and she misses the heart eyes that Jennie throws her way.

The third month is when their first kiss happens. They’re both free, they’re sitting on the sofa and they’re watching a movie. Lisa’s legs are resting on his thighs and Jennie’s fiddling with her socked toes. They have face masks on, eating ice cream while they watch a cliché romance movie.

“This movie is boring.” Jennie whines and Lisa shakes her head. Lisa’s watching the screen with an amusement. Jennie on the other hand isn’t. She’s bored. She likes action movies much more, like the Avengers and Captain America.

“It’s not! It’s a really good movie.” Lisa argues and Jennie shakes her head. Her messy bun moving along with her.

“It’s cliché!” Jennie argues, shoving the chocolate ice cream in her mouth. “Guy likes girl, girl likes guy, they’re both too shy to do anything. Done.” Lisa only glares at her.

“It’s nice! The way he kisses her is special! You can see the love!” Lisa says and moments like these, she’s not her boss nor a CEO she’s a childish baby that’s arguing in the name of Grease.

“It’s cliché!”

“It is-”

Jennie clicks her tongue before cupping her cheeks, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Lisa blinks. She only blinks. Jennie’s hands are green with face mask but she’s still smiling.

“Now that’s genuine interest.”

The four month gets shy. There’s tiny moments that get to Maka. Jennie holds her when they sleep and Lisa is wearing her clothes for work. They share coffee cups, lipstick stains too. And they go on their first date, it’s cold and they’re holding hands. Lisa’s wearing a big coat, earmuffs and her pinky is laced with Jennie’s. Jennie is wearing the exact same thing.

“I’m on a date with my wife for the first time with months.” The girl says and she’s leaning on her shoulders. They’re sitting on the bench and they’re watching how the kids play in the snow. They’re just enjoying their company.

Jennie opens her mouth, red lips. “Wife makes it sound like your feelings are fake.”

“They’re not. At all.” Lisa confesses and she’s feeling butterflies in her stomach.

“Then call me your girlfriend.”

By the fifth month, they’re everywhere to be seen. From ice cream shops, cheap diners and paparazzi can’t get enough of them. They’re the couple of the moment. They didn’t even expect to be this loved, their personal instagram posts being spammed with hearts and everything in between. It stops being for the media and starts being more for them. They look happier too. Chaeyoung and Jisoo notice that too.

“Who would’ve thought?” Jennie says, she’s playing on snapchat with the filters. There’s a sleepy Lisa resting her cheek on her shoulder. She’s sleepily looking at the phone.

“Are you taking pictures of us?” Lisa whispers, the sleep evident in her tone. She’s so cute, Jennie thinks.

“Yes, we’re really cute.” Jennie hums,

“Then that means I can taking pictures of us too?”   
“Mhm.”

The sixth month is when it happens. They’re both home early, in plain white buttons up and drinking wine. Jennie leans closer, kissing her lips and Lisa’s so weak. So absolutely weak. Her glass of wine spills on the table and she wraps her arm around her waist. It’s the first time they’ve ever kissed this tender, this fresh. They’re on the sofa when Jennie unbuttons her shirt and kisses her breasts. Lisa’s shy, cheeks red and her breath is hitched as Jennie kisses past her abdomen.

“We spilled the wine,” Lisa breathes out, almost whining. Jennie’s kissing her inner thighs.

“Who cares about that?” Jennie whispers out.

“Not me.” Lisa moans out, rolling her hips looking for friction.

“That’s what I thought.”

The eighth month is when they actually make things official. (And by official, they mean girlfriends. Like actually.)

“Hey,” Jennie greets the orange hair girl. They’re both getting ready for their job. It’s a little too early and it’s been weeks since their little… scenario.

“Hi, honey.” Lisa says affectionately, fixing her blush with the brush and ending her makeup routine with a smile. Jennie’s heart is thumping when she catches the smile. She’s really in love with her. Absolutely stunned.

Lisa wants to open her mouth and say that she’s falling in love with her. That she can’t see her life without her even if they’ve been together for a few months. But the whole months were full of magic. She really did love her. When Lisa reaches out, lacing their hands together and kissing her cheek softly and says,

“I love you.”

She knows they’re on the right page.


End file.
